This invention relates to the field of roofing, and more particularly to preformed asphalt composition roof ridge, hip, and rake covers.
Various types of roofing and, in particular, ridge covers, are well known in the prior art. In general, the ridge cover selected for use on a particular roof is selected in conjunction with the shingle or other roof covering, as part of the roofing system. Consequently, in the following discussion of the prior art, the considerations in choice of the roofing system will be described, it being understood that a ridge cover is generally selected for comparability in appearance and installation with a complete roofing system. Also, the present invention ridge cover is particularly advantageous because of its appearance and, therefore, the following discussion of prior art is limited to those applications where appearance is a substantial consideration.
Prior art roofing systems include asphalt composition shingles, tile roofs, rock roofs (decorative rock scattered over an asphalt covered asphalt composition sheet) and shake roofs. In general, each of these types have certain features and disadvantages and the choice for any particular installation is generally a compromise to achieve the desired results. By way of example, a tile roof may be a very attractive roof, but it is both an expensive and a heavy roofing material, typically weighing as much as 900 pounds per 100 square feet. The weight of such roofs may require that the roof structure itself be increased over that which would be used with another type of roofing material and, consequently, the cost associated with tile roofs may include an incremental cost due to the increases of structural requirements in the building itself. Such roofs, however, are both durable and attractive and are used where these are prime considerations. Also, in some areas of the country where there is a substantial hazard of fire due to hot ashes originating from nearby brush fire such roofs are used because they are fire proof.
Rock roofs are often used for homes in some parts of the country and are a reasonable good compromise between cost and appearance. This type of roof is generally limited to low pitch roofs since the rocks are not all physically secured to the underlying asphalt. Also, the rocks tend to become scattered with time because of the effects of high winds, heavy rains or the sweeping effect of branches on neighboring trees and, therefore, must be replaced or replenished occasionally to maintain the desired appearance.
Shake roofs are roofs made up of tapered wooden strips nailed to the roof much like shingles and are popular in parts of this country because of their highly attractive appearance and because they esthetically conform to many types of building construction. This type of roof is somewhat less expensive than a tile roof and is much lighter, characteristically having weights of approximately 450 pounds per 100 square feet. However, such a roof is not as durable as most other types of roofs since it is subjected to deterioration from environmental exposure and the individual wooden members are apt to crack when walked on, and to thereafter leak.
Furthermore, unless specially treated such roofs are highly inflammable and create a substantial fire hazard whenever the roof may be exposed to hot ashes originating from a neighboring fire.
An asphalt composition roof made up of individual shingles is a relatively durable, light-weight and inexpensive roof. Such a roof may have a weight of approximately 235 pounds per hundred square feet and is fairly easily and quickly installed. The asphalt is not easily ignited and fire resulting from hot ashes falling on the roof is further inhibited by the granular surface on such roofs. However, this type of roof is a very flat and bland type of roof, the shingles having little thickness and distinctive character to create an attractive appearance. Though such shingles may be made with a variety of color granules on the surface, thereby creating a reasonable choice of colors for the final roof, and the individual shingles create a reasonably attractive pattern on the roof, such a roof is a roof with pattern and color without dimension, since the individual shingles are only on the order of one-eighth to three-sixteenths of an inch thick, and little depth or dimension is given by the overlap of one shingle by another. Consequently, though the appearance is the only substantial negative factor associated with such roofs, they are not commonly used in installation where considerations of appearance outweigh considerations of cost. The use of asphalt composition ridge covers fabricated to increase the thickness of the exposed overlapping end can improve the overall appearance of an asphalt composition roof by creating a dimensional appearance. An example of such an asphalt composition ridge cover is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,400 issued to the inventors of the present invention.
Asphalt composition material is prone to cracking when folded. Cracking in ridge covers along the fold forming the ridge line is a persistent problem in asphalt composition ridge covers. It is desirable to provide asphalt composition ridge covers that are less susceptible to cracking along the ridge line.
The present invention is employed in the fabrication of asphalt composition ridge covers to create an appearance similar to that of a shake shingle roof. The invention generally comprises a ridge cover which is formed by folding a plurality of tabs of a pair of unfolded ridge covers over one another to create a ridge cover which gradually thickens as one proceeds from the back of the ridge cover toward the front of the ridge cover.
The first ridge cover is placed on the roof ridge in a normal manner. The second ridge cover is placed on the first such that the front end is set back about eight inches from the front end of the first ridge cover. Each additional ridge cover is deployed in a manner similar to the preceding ridge cover. The ridge covers appear, at the exposed end, about 5 to 7 times as thick as the conventional asphalt shingle, creating an attractive appearance by adding a dimensional characteristic to the ridge cover while maintaining full double coverage. A suitable adhesive may be used to facilitate installation.
In the presently preferred embodiment, the increased thickness is formed by folding multiple tabs on one end of each of two pieces which are placed and sized such that when all folds are completed, the desired thickened end is produced. The two pieces are adhesively joined to maintain the desired configuration of the folded tabs while leaving the area adjacent to the longitudinal centerline free of adhesive. The assembled ridge cover is bent around a radius along its longitudinal centerline to form about a ninety degree angle. When the longitudinal bend is completed, the ridge cover then has the proper shape for installation on a ridge. A solid filler material, such as ground rubber particles, may be mixed with the adhesive so that the adhesive joint increases the thickness of the assembled ridge cover. The rounded bend at the centerline fold and the absence of adhesive provides a pliable fold without stress concentrations. The resulting pre-folded ridge cover is less susceptible to cracking along the centerline fold.
The shape and construction of the folded ridge cover allows the folded covers to be economically packed for shipping. One particular shape of the unfolded cover pieces permits a very economical cutting of such covers from rectangles of asphalt composition material of industry standard dimensions.